


Get On Your Knees

by Tonizzao3



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizzao3/pseuds/Tonizzao3
Summary: “Get on your knees. I want your pretty lips around me.” Minhyuk tells Kihyun, as they have a slow (kinda slow) fun time in the living room.





	Get On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fun fic inspired by rated_kihyuk on twitter. Give them a follow for juicy posts. ENJOY~~

 

Minhyuk watches as the last boy leaves the dorm. From his position, leaning on the kitchen counter, he eyes Kihyun. Kihyun is oblivious to Minhyuks hungry eyes. He sits on the couch munching on chips, watching a variety show that he randomly flipped to. Something makes him laugh, because Minhyuk sees him throw his head back, eyes becoming crescents. Minhyuk traces Kihyuns neck with his eyes, watching his Adam’s apple bob with every swallow and breath, and the veins that pop out from his breathy, whole body laugh. When Minhyuks eyes get to Kihyuns lips, his dick throbs hard. Almost moaning from the aching and reaching for himself, he freezes when Kihyun looks at him. Kihyun is still smiling, but it fades slowly into curiosity. Minhyuk stares hard  and Kihyun can see his dark expression. He doesn't know going through Minhyuks head, and adverts his gaze back to the TV, staring blankly, not watching. 

 

Moving closer, Minhyuk hovers against kihyuns side. He scoots in front of the other, his crotch close to kihyuns face. Kihyun eyes the bulging crotch, then looks back at the TV. Feeling Minhyuk move closer, the boy supports himself on Kihyuns thigh, squeezing lightly. Minhyuks lips meet kihyuns neck, making the others skin tingle, and close his eyes. Letting his tongue move up the others neck to his ear, Kihyun tilts his head a little, then hums when Minhyuk grinds his teeth softly on the boys earlobe. 

 

Minhyuks moves his face to look at Kihyuns lip, his thumb tracing the bottom lip, “get on your knees. I want your pretty lips around me.” Moving away, Kihyun holds Minhyuks gaze, reaching out and undoing his pants. Wrapping one hand around Kihyuns nape, Minhyuk caresses a cheek, rubbing his thumb over the boys bottom lip. Laying back, Minhyuk props his legs up so his knees are bent, and Kihyun supports himself with a hand on one hip, the other holding the base of Minhyuks cock. Moving the other hand to Kihyuns neck, Minhyuk squeezes lightly bringing him down.

 

Kiyun barely opens his mouth, moving Minhyuks dick to stand upright. Kihyun first kisses and licks the slit, moving his tongue to the base and back up. Minhyuk gets impatient threading his fingers through Kihyuns hair, forcing the others mouth over his dick. Kihyun takes it all in before sucking all the way up, his tongue wrapping slightly around the others cock. The one hand on Kihyuns neck tightens a little, keeping him in one place and Kihyun stops moving all together when the fingers in his hair grip tighter too. He gives himself over, the other controlling his head as Minhyuk goes slow, Kihyun keeping pace with opening and closing his mouth, making sure it's completely inviting. Minhyuk gives gaspy moans and Kihyun dares to reach up and put his fingers on Minhyuks lips. Minhyuk takes them in generously, sucking them until their sopping. Kihyun retracts his hand, moving it to Minhyuks entrance. He traces the others hole, Minhyuk jolting a bit, bucking his hips, and Kihyuns teeth grazing him, all making him throw his head back with eyes closed and moaning Kihyuns name deeply. 

 

He doesn’t move his hips any faster, making this time last as long as he can. Kihyun presses to fingers in, Minhyuks legs wrapping around Kihyuns head. Kihyun decides to move as slowly as the cock in his mouth and strokes in time with minhyuk. He doesn’t know when but he put in a third finger, using his middle to casually brush against the others prostate from time to time, causing minhyuk to stop, putting his dick in the back of Kihyuns throat a second, squeezing his thighs against the others head slightly. Then he relaxes moving back down and in again. Minhyuk looks down at Kihyun seeing the boys eyes closed taking his dick in with slurps and he grips his neck and hair tighter forcing Kihyun all the way to the base of his cock, Kihyun gagging but licking furiously. Kihyun quickly shoves his fingers in and out, the other convulsing a little before he pulls back, his pelvis soaked. 

 

“That was close.” Minhyuk says moving his hips even slower, watching Kihyuns lips stay in place, an occasional lick up his shaft, “You take my dick so well, suck harder for me, I’m not moving any faster. You face is getting fucked slowly, but thoroughly.” Kihyun hums, the vibrations going up to minhyuks abdomen and he squeezes his legs a little. Kihyun scissors his fingers, moving them a bit faster earning short gasps of moans from minhyuk, him subconsciously moving his hips a little faster. 

 

Minhyuk slows down chuckling, his head still back, “You almost got me. Do it again and see if you throat doesn’t burn by the end of this.” It’s a small threat but it makes Kihyuns dick twitch. Kihyun hums more not stopping, all the vibrations sending around Minhyuks dick, to his pelvis, and he sucks the hardest he can. Mihyuk gives a chesty moan, moving slowly, jolting a little every time Kihyun plays with his hole. Sucking hard, Kihyun carefully increasing his fingering speed again. Minhyuk unintentionally starts moving faster, short moans rocking him. Not saying anything Minhyuk bucks harder a few times, Kihyun continuously gagging, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

 

Minhyuk breathes out in gasps, “Is this what you want?” kihyuns throat is burning but he hums, the hum a little whiny, in response. Minhyuk sarcastically hums back, bucking faster, causing himself to moan in high pitched tones, Kihyun giving more small whiny moans. As his mouth gets fucked harder and faster, Kihyun moves his fingers faster, adding a fourth finger sometime ago. All the moans that fall out of Minhyuks mouth is only kihyuns name. Kihyuns face is getting fucked so hard now he can’t focus on his fingers, so he presses down hard. 

 

Minhyuk pulls Kihyuns hair hard, moving his dick slowly to the back of the others throat and holding him there as his body jolts, and he gives a long breathy moan that Kihyun hears his name out of it. Warmth oozes down Kihyuns throat and he tries to move away to lick up Minhyuks dick, but he's kept in place, Minhyuk shoving impossibly further, kihyun gagging a lot, some tears falling this time. When Minhyuk lets out a breath, he relaxes, letting himself fall out of Kihyuns mouth. Giving small kisses to Minhyuks pelvis, Kihyun also wipes the others dick until it's clean. 

 

Reaching out Minhyuk motions to Kihyuns face. Kihyun notices and places his cheek in the boys hands, “You did amazing, even though you got a little sneaky there.” Minhyuk rubs the others cheek, “But i see you have a problem….” Kihyun follows Minhyuks eyes to his own crotch. 

 

Blushing, kihyun looks back at Minhyuk, “It's fine it’ll go-”

 

“No.” minhyuk traces over kihyuns face, “You’ll deal with it now. Touch yourself.” minhyuk says, receiving a cocked brow. minhyuk props himself on his elbows smirking, “Touch yourself, here, now. Show me what you need.” kihyun just stares at minhyuk, finding himself frozen. Minhyuk motions with his head for the other to go ahead. His back up is against the arm, after he re-adjusts himself with his knees bent. Reaching down he unbuttons his pants, looking back up at minhyuk who nods slowly. Kihyun continues unzipping his pants and pulls his angry cock out. He feels the other sit up, and he closes his eyes, rubbing open-palmed up and down, moaning quietly. Kihyun feels fingers snaking into his waistband and pulling harshly down his thighs some, forcing him to scoot a little down. 

 

“Whoops i didn't mean to make you move, but do continue.” kihyun almost opens his eyes until he feels minhyuks lips against his thigh, kissing softly. Cupping his hand he starts stroking, pushing out quiet moans. Minhyuks finger hooks over kihyuns bottom lip pulling his mouth open, “Faster.” minhyuk says. 

 

Kihyun moans a little louder now, but tries to keep them choked. Removing his finger, minhyuk takes Kihyuns hand in his own, pulling the others hand up to his own mouth. minhyuk pushes Kihyuns fingers in for the boy to suck. Kihyun sucks a little, getting his own fingers wet, as he feels minhyuk move his hand to his own entrance. Kihyun doesn’t need to ask, and he shoves the two fingers in tilting his head back some, letting out a gasp before he sits back up a bit. 

 

Minhyuk moves his hands to kihyuns hips squeezing lightly as his lips go to kihyuns jawline, “Don't be quiet. It sounds weak,” minhyuk bites his jaw, licking while saying again, this time in a whisper, “Faster.” kihyun moves his hand faster, leaning back again, his abdomen tingling, and letting out loud moans this time, some more breathey than others. He hears Minhyuk hmmm and moves his hand the fastest he can go, while scissoring the best he can, and earns a sound of acceptance from minhyuk. His toes curl and legs fidget, as his face scrunches the warm feeling building up.

 

The other moves down to Kihyuns thighs again, gripping and sucking harshly, leaving every red mark he can. Kihyuns breaths become short, as he starts jolting. Mihyuk pulls kihyuns shirt over his dick before he squirts, so it ends up on his abdomen and not everywhere else. Laying back completely, Kihyun breathes hard. Minhyuk pushes the others organ back in his pants, zipping him back up. He moves back, grabbing kihyuns ankles and pulling him down to lay on the couch correctly. He also shoves him towards the back of the couch. 

 

Crawling up beside him, Minhyuk takes Kihyuns arm and wraps it over his shoulder, laying his back to Kihyuns front, “Good job Kihyunnie.” he gives a small kiss to kihyuns hand. Kihyun wraps his other arm around his chest, threading their fingers, and nuzzling his face to give a small kiss on Mihyuks neck. Threading their legs and placing his cheek against Minhyuks head, they watch the next show that has came on.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some juicy comments or come yell at me on twitter @toniztwit!!~~


End file.
